Impaciente
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Tenten siempre ha dado por sentado que ella y Neji terminarían juntos. Las vueltas de la vida le demostraran que quizá no sea así. Ahora sabrá que no se puede sentarse a esperar a que el amor llegué a ella, sino que es ella quien debe ir a por el amor. NejiTen. NejiIno. LeeTen? Dedicado a Tiffa por Navidad.


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa del "Amigo Secreto" del foro 'La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas'_

_**Impaciente**_

Lanzó el kunai con fuerza, la tensión y el enojo en su acción causando que fallase, algo que ella raramente hacía y que solo sirvió para molestarla más.

Soltó una maldición pateando la tierra del suelo para luego girar sobre sí misma y dirigirse a una piedra en donde tomó asiento posando la cabeza en las manos de mala-gana. Realizó también una mueca de enfado, de capricho, de tristeza. Suspiró.

Tenten no era una joven temperamental, ni tampoco celosa –definitivamente no celosa– pero vaya que se sentía patética e insignificante en aquel momento.

¿Acaso se había equivocado en suponer…?

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces antes de ocultar el rostro entre las manos con un gemido parecido a un lamento. Seguramente cualquiera que la viese se preguntaría: ¿cuál era el problema? Pues sencillo. Su problema era el mismo de siempre; conservaba el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y el mismo nombre que el día en que lo conocío –apenas y ligeramente afectado por el paso de los años. Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Agh.

¿Qué había hecho? El chico en cuestión no había hecho nada… al menos no con exactitud. Dependería siempre de la forma en la que se mirase el asunto, pero para Tenten eso no importaba, lo que importaba era el hecho de que le había visto con– con otra chica. Y no cualquier chica, sino una que ella conocía a la perfección. Ino Yamanaka.

Volvió a soltar un quejido, apretando su rosto con mayor fuerza, molesta con los sentimientos conflictivos que le revoloteaban por el pecho y los pensamientos insistentes que le recorrían la mente.

No era como si ellos hubiesen estado haciendo algo incriminatorio, simplemente los había visto charlando… muy juntos… muy alegres. ¡Agh! ¡Neji había sonreído! Una sonrisa leve, ¡pero una sonrisa de todas formas! Y lo peor era que, aun sabiendo que si ambos chicos _hubiesen estado haciendo algo _no tendría derecho a reclamar nada, no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada. ¡Porque no era justo!

Siempre creyó– durante años pensó que…

Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, todas las cosas que hicieron y hablaron... los gestos y miradas que se dedicaron, todo indicaba que– no podía ser que ella lo hubiese imaginado, ¿verdad? No. Si algo le había alegrado siempre (y de lo cual secretamente se había jactado) era el hecho de ser realista y centrada, nada ilusoria como Sakura e Ino habían sido desde niñas con respecto a los hombres, engañándose a sí mismas y creyendo en una fantasía que solo estaba en sus cabezas. Exacto, Tenten no era así, ella sabía _ver _la realidad… ¿entonces por qué siempre estuvo segura de que Neji sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Se había engañado a sí misma?

Tal parecía.

Quizá el dolor en su pecho era causado por su propia imaginación, los sentimientos eran algo complicado después de todo; quizá no se sentiría así de haberse tratado de otra mujer. Pero no había sido otra mujer, había sido Yamanaka Ino. Y el dolor que le causaba verlos interactuar podría remontarse a años anteriores, a viejos sucesos que le habían dejado huella con sus redes invisibles.

No era secreto para nadie que la rubia había intentado cortejar a Neji en los exámenes Chunin gracias al bocazas de Chouji, quien se había llevado unos buenos golpes tras revelar el fracasado intenta de coqueteo por parte de Ino hacia el Hyuga. Todos habían reído, incluida Tenten, pues habían tenido doce años y en aquel entonces no estaban preocupados por esas cosas, y si bien era la época en la que _"eso" _–el género opuesto– comenzaba a interesarles, la kunoichi no se había molestado pues sabía que Neji aún estaba lejos de fijarse en las chicas, especialmente en una como Ino.

Pero ahora ya no eran niños. Y los hombres tenían necesidades. Y esas necesidades involucraban mujeres hermosas, de prominentes curvas, hermoso rostro, larga cabellera y ademanes femeninos, y si la mujer disfrutaba exhibiéndose mejor todavía. Ino poseía todas esas cualidades. Tenten, en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Ella no solía vestirse como una dama, ni tampoco chillaba cuando su prenda favorita se ensuciaba; no tenía problema en jugar bruto ni tampoco le gustaba sentir que necesitaba de un hombre para ser rescatada. Y lo que menos le gustaba era mostrar su cuerpo innecesariamente.

Si la situación lo requería se vestiría como toda una mujer atractiva, en especial si podía utilizar el momento para impresionar a sus dos compañeros y recordarles que bajo los harapos que vestía también se encontraba un mujer. Pero eso no era un acontecimiento que se diese siempre.

Y por cómo se veían las cosas, al parecer Neji prefería al tipo de mujer que le gustaba llamar la atención de los hombres y verse bella en todo momento…

Apretó con fuerza los puños contra su rostro.

Maldición.

Había estado tan segura de que Neji le correspondía, desde que comenzó a sentir _aquellas cosas_ por el chico, y ver como dicho chico le trataba diferente que al resto de las chicas, estuvo segura de que algún día… algún día…

Pero aparentemente lo que ella creyó era un trato especial con un significado oculto era nada más que la actitud que el joven Hyuga creía necesaria para una compañera de equipo.

A su mente llegó una de sus fantasías usuales, esas que a veces soñaba despierta cuando se quedaba contemplando al cielo, o cuando observaba a Neji de lejos, era esa fantasía en la que se veía ante él, ambos sonriéndose, y en la que –luego de unos segundos– juntarían sus labios. Y Tenten sonreiría como boba preguntándose cómo se sentirían los labios de un hombre –más en específico, los labios de Neji– contra los suyos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer.

Que tonta, que ilusa. Tanto tiempo creyéndose especial, creyéndose diferente que al resto de sus compañeras, creyéndose **mejor… **y al final era igual o peor.

—Ugh, Neji. ¿Por qué? —habló contra sus manos, aún con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos llorosos—. Me hiciste creer que…

—¿Tenten?

Ante el llamado levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida. Ante ella se encontraba Lee, dedicándole una mirada curiosa y preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

Pasados unos segundos en los que le contempló aturdida se apresuró en frotarse los ojos, intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de líquido, y fingió una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto Lee. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por parecer natural. Aparentemente el chico lo creyó.

—¡Vengo a entrenar! —exclamó animado, logrando que Tenten se sintiese estúpida ante la pregunta. Claro, si se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿a qué más vendría Lee? El chico en cuestión realizó un par de gestos y movimientos que en cualquier otro momento le habrían resultado cómicos o ridículos —. No hay que permitir que la llama de la juventud se apague. ¡Hay que entrenar y luchar siempre, aunque parezca que no vale la pena! —Le regaló una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

Tenten mentiría si dijera que aquello no le llegó a lo más profundo de su ser en ese instante, pues eran las palabras adecuadas para ella en ese momento. Admiraba el optimismo y la sinceridad de Lee, el chico siempre tenía la magia para levantarle el ánimo o inspirarla incluso sin proponérselo ni saberlo.

—Tienes razón Lee —Concordó, causando que una agradable sorpresa se dibujase en el rostro del chico. Ignoró el modo en que éste fingió llorar de alegría—. ¿Has visto a Neji? —preguntó.

—¿Neji? ¡Oh, sí! —Lee le sonrió con mucho entusiasmo—. Estaba con Ino hace unos momentos. Los vi caminando por la calle.

—¿Co-con Ino? ¿Solos?

—Ajá. ¿Por qué?

Así de rápido como la decisión había llegado y apoderado de su alma, se esfumó.

Bajó los brazos y agachó la cabeza una vez más. ¿Qué caso tenía? Era una batalla que había perdido incluso antes de poder declararla como tal.

Nuevamente se sintió patética y tuvo la incontrolable necesidad de llorar.

Mordió su labio inferior para evitarlo.

—Ya veo…

Sin decir más comenzó a avanzar dejando a Lee y sus preguntas atrás.

Había sido estúpida. Se había confiado. Había estado tan segura de que terminarían juntos que no vio que para obtener algo debía esforzarse por ello, debía hacer algo para merecerlo, no sentarse a soñar y darlo por hecho, creer que era el destino…

Porque mientras ella fantaseaba con un amor imaginario le habían arrebatado su amor de verdad.

Y era solo su culpa.

…

**Tiffa, esto es para ti.**

**Espero que te haya gustado. Ya me dirás… igual creo que lo voy a continuar. Aunque no estoy de cómo vayan a darse las parejas.**

**Un saludo!**


End file.
